User blog:Epic~00/Final 7 Analysis
It was done in S1 by Freddie. it was done in S2 by King. Now it's time for one in S3. Now I know that the upcoming episode will feature a certain contestant returning, but for now, let's just include the 7 that are currently remaining, and see what their best chances are. Geoff Yes. I think that my own character has possibly the least chances of winning the competition. Do I enjoy RPing as Geoff? Of course. Do I love his interactions with Bridgette, Alejandro, and Amy? Definitely. But generally speaking, I'm a massive threat to some people as I've been a Runner-up twice. I just feel a little guilty at this point. Now to explain how Geoff could even be eliminated is something I've already pictured. Him and Alejandro may both try to eliminate each other, but Geoff is ultimately defeated. Although, he did previously try to target Bridgette, which is why I may or may not be the first eliminated in the next episode. Expected placement: 7th-6th Real placement: 4th (Failed Prediction) Bridgette Similar reasons to how Geoff could be eliminated. Bridgette has already been targeted by Alejandro in a previous elimination judging by the voting chart. He's also tried to manipulate her several times, but she refuses to give in. Therefore, similar to Geoff, Alejandro may feel that Bridgette is getting in his way of winning. Expected placement: 7th-5th Real placement: 8th (Failed and Successful Prediction) It's not failed if you don't count Eva returning. Not counting Eva's return, Bridgette is 7th, and I made this not including returns. Failed and Successful Prediction. Alejandro As a character, Alejandro is already a massive threat because of his clever manipulation. Based on how quickly contestants choose to vote him off determine how long he'll last. Freddie already winning in S1 is also another reason that he may be a threat. Expected placement: '''6th-4th '''Real placement: 7th-6th (Successful Prediction) Lightning Lightning has been pretty solid based on his track record in elimination ceremonies. Unfortunately, in-character he's not a very well-liked contestant. He may begin to get on other player's nerves. He alsohas a massive ego that he shoves in your face, which can irritate people such as Bridgette, Alejandro, and Amy. Expected placement: '''5th-4th '''Real placement: 5th (Successful Prediction) Anne Maria From what I've seen depending on that one conversation she had with Lightning about them eliminating Zoey, Anne Maria may actually be in an alliance with some players who I do not yet know she is with one in. While I don't see her as a finalist, I think she could manage to at least get past the Final 5. Expected placement: '''4th-3rd '''Real placement: 3rd (Successful Prediction) Final 2: Amy vs Beth These are the two I expect to get Final 2, both for different reasons. I've thought of Amy as a candidate for a finalist due to being the only character in this seasn who's went through a sort of redemption. Even though I detest the Canon version of Amy, this one is pretty tolerable. She has amazing interactions with Geoff for instance. She's also had some pretty big moments of development, such as the fights against Zoey or Samey-Bot. Her being a finalist would also be the perfect conclusion to her storyline in this season. I think that she's a very deserving finalist. Beth is the classic underdog of this season, like in TDA. I personally love the character of Beth in Canon TD anyways, but I think the fun thing about Beth in this RP is how Scarlett types as her. That's entertaining to read through. Beth is also a deserving finalist because she's friends with most of the Final 7, including Geoff, Bridgette, and Amy. She's a genuine contestant towards others, and I truly expect her to get into the finale. In general, I expect this Final 2 mostly because we had a Male Final 2 last season (Duncan vs Scott) so it's quite possible that we could have a Female Final 2. It's been heavily requested. Amy Expected placement: '''2nd-1st '''Amy Real placement:'' '''1st (Successful Prediction)' Beth Expected placement: '''2nd-1st '''Beth Real placement:'' ''2nd (Successful Prediction) Category:Blog posts